


To the Skies

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo enjoys the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "just another summer's day" (no dialogue)

Ororo woke to golden sunlight sliding across her bed. The curtains rustled in a gentle breeze, making the light dance, and she sat up slowly, letting a smile form on her face.

She had long since known that the natural weather had no true effect on her mutant abilities, but she could not help the effect it had on her mood, especially beautiful sunny days like this one. She felt lighter than she could recall being, recently, calmer and happier.

Ororo rose and padded barefoot to the French doors that lead to her small balcony, then tilted her face upwards and closed her eyes.

She had been so been so busy lately, now that Professor Xavier had asked her to become the Institute’s deputy headmistress. Teaching at a school was one thing, but learning how to _run_ a school… well, it gave her a new level of respect for Charles and his patience.

But today, she had the morning off from learning her new duties. The entire morning, no classes, no administrative work, no responsibilities of any kind, and Ororo was planning to take full advantage of that, while it lasted.

Still wearing her t-shirt and sleep pants, she pulled open both doors and stepped out into the sunlight. From the balcony, Ororo could feel the breeze beckoning to her and she went, stepping one bare foot onto the cool marble ledge and pushing off into the sky. 

It was beautiful, cloudless blue, and she continued to rise, until the Institute’s tallest tower was several feet below her. The grounds looked like an impressionist painting from such a height, swatches of bright colors against the green grass— and darker patches, where the singed lawn hadn’t yet grown back. Even the trees looked small from so high up, rustling in the breeze far below her.

Ororo rose higher still, until the breeze began to cool, whipping her loose hair around her head and tugging on the hems of her clothing. It was oddly silent here, far above the sounds of the school, and Ororo let her thoughts drift, thinking of anything and nothing at all, simply enjoying the riot of colors below.

She was so very tempted to just stay aloft, far from the petty concerns of everyday life, letting the golden summer sunshine sink down to her bones. Flying was so much easier, some days, that it took actual thought to keep her feet on the ground and her mind on what she was doing.

But as much as the sky called to her, Ororo still had her responsibilities below. Even without classes to teach this morning, there were still things to do and people to look after, and slowly, she let herself drift back down to her balcony.

As her feet touched the cool stone, she looked down to see Scott and Jean come out from a side door, bringing their morning coffee out to the garden, and they waved, before turning back to enjoy the bright summer day.

THE END


End file.
